Halidom's Demon Hunters Wiki
Halidom - Third Generation Demon Hunters It is our Light, not our Darkness that makes us the strongest Demon Hunters imaginable. Though we may not be able to go back, And make a brand new start. We will make our start now, To make a brand new ending for us all. Because in truths due time, Our Shadows will give way to glorious Light. And we will be the last ones standing. Never surrendering easily, Because we will never give up trying. We are Halidom, The Shadows sanctifying might, And the brazen sacrifice of the glorious Light. *'This page is dedicated to the Guild found on Alliance side Wyrmrest Accord' *'Please contact Syriac / Arou#1549 if you have any questions regarding this information or its use' *'For information on joining the Guild, please do the same as above, and continue to http://halidoms-demon-hunters.wikia.com/wiki/Creating_a_Character_Bio' *'All characters welcomed. So that means any level, any race, and class. We have a welcomed spot for you and the dedicated network of people to help you find your special place within the Guild. If you think you have what it takes, then try your hand at this new rising Role Playing Experience!' 'Demon Hunters - A History ' THE RISE OF THE BURNING LEGION In the time before the world, the great Titans shaped everything out of nothing. Governing over their creations and establishing their Order. They called the land Azeroth, and for a time all was peaceful in their mind. But soon, one of their own would establish himself away form his bretheren. And turn the world upside down. Sargeras, the forsaken Titan Lord, had been the ruling Titan over the Twisting Nether. Governing over all the demonic entities that dwelled there in order to preserve the Titan's vision of order through out the realm. But soon, a new power named the Nathrezim arose. Dreadlords that corrupted and overtook many realms in their wake for destruction. He became grief stricken, and slowly fell into madness. He was bent on restoring what he believed to be a folly Order that his Titan kin had established. Creating what was to be known as the Burning Legion in order to destroy and restore what had been wrought by the Titans. In his search he had freed the Demons he had once hunted and captured in the Twisting Nether, bending them to his malicious will. He then sought the world of Argus, where dwelled the Eredar. Mystical, intelligent beings that would be his commanders. This peaceful, tranquil world would be split apart. The Eredar who did not turn to Sargeras' reign called themselves Draenei, and freed themselves. Freeing themselves from Kil'Jaeden and Archimonde, escaping to new worlds under the command of Velen the Divine. Velen, Archimonde, and Kil'Jaeden who were the original leaders of Argus over the Eredar. These exiled Eredar took to the name Draenei, and fled from their now corrupted bretheren named the Man'Ari, who hunted them for their betrayal. As his ranks grew, Sargeras with his commanders Kil'Jaeden the Deceiver and Archimonde the Defiler, Sargeras began his Burning Crusade against all the worlds both governed and not under the Titans order. And it would soon come to pass that the world of Azeroth, from the Kaldorei's careless use of the Well of Eternity's linitless power. Sargeras sought for this, and would soon manipulate Queen Azshara and her councilor Xavius into allowing him passage to their world. And would thus dawn the age of the Burning Legion's first terrible presence in Azeroth. BURNING LEGION APPEARS IN ZIN-AZSHARI In the Kaldorei capital of Zin-Azshari, rested the Well of Eternity. The source of all magical power within the land at the time. During this time, the Kaldorei were considered the greatest powers in the world. The knowledge of Dragons was unkown to all but maybe a handful. consider a legend and myth above all things, and the Dwarves at the time were considered much lesser beings. Couped away in their mountain caves. They considered their magic limitless. Using it in everyday life for everyday things. The Highborne, Sisters of Elune, and the Moon Guard all used this Arcane magic in effortlessly. Unaware that the eyes of darkness were upon them. It would be a small time after that Sargeras contacted the Queen Azshara and Xavius. Manipulating their minds to raise a powerful portal for the grand entrance of their "God" Sargeras. During this time, the Demi-God Cenarius and his student Malfurion Stormrage sensed the growing disturbances in the city of Zin-Azshari. Malfurion, his brother Illidan, and their friend Tyrande Whisperwind sought to uncover its secrets. When a strange being was captured by Lord Kur'Talos Ravencrest of Black Rook Hold and brought to Zin-Azshari, it was Tyrande that made friend by him. Eventually finding him to be an Orc named Broxigar from the Horde, from a time long in the distant future. As a Sister of Elune, Tyrande healed him and eventually, with the help of Illidan and Malfurion, freed him from his bonds. Just as the first of the Burning Legion, more specifically Hakkar the Hound Master, arrived in Zin-Azshari. Malfurion was eager to help Broxigar, who seemed to be from the same time period as Krasus and Rhonin who were under the watchful eye of Cenarius. He had the undoubtful reasoning that whatever plague was about to befall the land, this Orc and the other two were the key. Though only Krasus and Rhonin understood that they were sent to the time to help the Kaldorei battle the Burning Legion's rise by Nozdormu, the Dragon Aspect of Time. Together they fought against the first of the Felbeast that Hakkar had sent out to them. The first revealing to all that the presence of some foul darkness was amongst them. After Broxigar and Malfurion had fled the Felbeast's, ultimately escaping to Cenarion, Illidan would ride with Lord Ravencrest in search of Broxigar who had seemingly escaped from the city. Only then would they find the horrors to both his own elite warriors and the Moon Guard done by the Felbeasts. At this Illidan Stormrage would assume the mantle of Lord Ravencrest's commander. During this time, Krasus would escape Cenarion's glade, heading to the Dragon Aspect of Life, Alexstrasza. Once there he would try everything to convince her and the other Aspects of the impending danger of the Buring Legion, even going as far as to convince them of Neltharion's rise to Deathwing but was unable due to the Dragon's curse upon him. At the same time, Mannoroth and Archimonde would arrive in Zin-Azshari, bringing with him the Dreadlords and more Demons that would wreak havoc across Zin-Azshari and the surrounding cities. Not much as a battle as it was a massacre. Malfurion and Rhonin, the only two powers that could still use magic potently now that the Well of Eternity had been cut off from everyone but the Highborne joined in with Lord Ravencrest's battle against them. Rhonin joined Illidan on the field of battle, Illidan doing everything he could to impress upon Rhonin his magical prowess who saw Rhonin as a Master of Magic. Malfurion meanwhile entered once again the Emerald Dream in hopes of destroying the shield cutting off the Well of Eternity from the rest of the world. Xavius would ultimately discover Malfurion, and only through the sheer will power of Krasus, Tyrande, and his own power was Malfurion able to best Xavius. Sending the Portal into a powerless state and ultimately resulting in Lord Ravencrest's forces to rally against the Demons and drive them back to the walls of Zin-Azshari. But the damage done to the world had already been done. Even the High Priestess of Elune, Dejahna, had been killed. Announcing that Tyrande would take the place as High Priestess. And Lord Ravencrest himself falling to the assassination of one of the Queen's Highborne lackies. Shortly after, Malfurion came with the knowledge that the only true way of elminating the Demons presence from the world was with the destruction of the Well of Eternity. Much to the distaste of his allies. Especially Illidan, who even went as far as to warn the Highborne of his brothers ultimate plot. Seeking the Demon Soul, formerly known as the Dragon Soul, which had been created by Neltharion the Earth-Warder to gain power, to increase his own power. As he feigned his allegiance to the Highborne and Queen Azshara, Sargeras took pleasure in Illidan's hunt for the Demon Soul. Granting him the power to see all types of magic by personally burning out his eyes, the first form of Spectral Sight that is given to Demon Hunters. But Malfurion and Lord Ravencrest rode out to combat the Highborne and Demons alike regardless, meeting them on the field of battle. Where along with the help of Alexstarsza's dragonflight, they drove them to their downfall. Eliminating their presence in Azeroth for good. But this caused a torrent in the world, where the Well of Eternity was torn to pieces and in the catastrophe, rendered the world to devsatation. This in turn forced Sargeras and his minions back through the portal and into the Twisted Nether. But Sargeras still kept his ever watchful eye on Azeroth, awaiting his chance to destroy it entirely. The city of Zin-Azshari, as well as the most of the Highborne and Queen Azshara herself, were thrown into the malicious waters the destruction had created. Ultimately transforming them into the dark race called the Naga. Still lead by the corrupted darkness of the newly transformed Queen Azshara. THE CORRUPTION ON DRAENOR The world of Draenor, known now as Outland, was the name given by the fleeing Draenei who sought refuge there from their bloodthirsty bretheren the Man'Ari. Draenor at the time was ruled by the peaceful race called the Orcs. As the first Draenei entered the world, transported by the Naaru, or the Dimensional Travelers who shared their distaste of the Burning Legion. For a time there was a peace in Draenor between the Orc and Draenei races. The Orc leader Nerz'Hul was the first to be contacted by the Burning Legion. He, along with his apprentice Gul'Dan followed dutifully to Kil'Jaeden's instruction. Decimating the Draenei that lived there. But Nerz'Hul, seeking to understand the reasons behind Kil'Jaeden's utter hatred of the Draenei, found the true purpose of the Demon's plan. Though his apprentice Gul'Dan believed this as treachery, informing Kil'Jaeden of this, Gul'Dan replaced Nerz'Hul in leadership of the Shadow Council. Manipulating and eventually appointing Blackhand as the leader of the Horde. Forming an alliance with the, Sargeras corrupted, Magus Midvh, who in turn would help to create the Dark Portal. Presenting the first Orc's to Azeroth and eventually, the second coming of the Burning Legion. THE HIGHBORNE SURVIVE Dath'Remar Sunstrider, then a leader of the Highborne Elves who were secretly against the plots of the Burning Legion, had been an ally of the forces that attacked Zin-Azshair during the Battle of the Well. After which, he fled with a number of loyal Highborne elves to escape the devestation of the Great Sundering. Forming an uneasy alliance with the Kaldorei under the command of Malfurion and Tyrande on Mount Hyjal. THE SECOND WELL OF ETERNITY Some time after the Great Sundering, Malfurion Stormrage and Tyrande Whisperwind, guided by the Demi-God Cenarius, lead the surviving people of their race to the remnants of Kalimdor. Fleeing to Hyjal. But Illidan, who had stolen some of the water from the original Well of Eternity, made a second Well of Eternity. Tainting the land once again with its powerful magic. This in turn forced Malfurion and Tyrande to imprison Illidan deep within the caverns underneath Hyjal. But despite the obvious danger the Well possessed, the surviving Elves did not destroy it again, for fear of a second Sundering. Instead, Malfurion with the help of the Dragon Aspects, created Nordrassil, the World Tree, to safeguard the second Well of Eternity from the eyes of the Burning Legion. The World Tree itself born from the acorn of the Demi-Goddess Aviana, and her tree G'Hanir. For a time, the world was peaceful in its reconstruction. As Malfurion tought his people the ways of Druidism and rebuilt their civilization in the land of Ashenvale, at the base of Mount Hyjal. But it would come to pass that their highborne bretheren under the leadership of Dath'Remar Sunstrider, bereft of their Arcane magic, were against the magic abilities of Druidism. Instead unleashing a deadly attack against the forests of Ashenvale. This in turn lead to their exile from the remaining Kaldorei. After which, Malfurion returned to the Emerald Dream with the other elite Druids. Helping the Dragon Aspect of Dreams, Ysera, to maintain the World Tree. Leaving Dath'Remar and his High Elves to seek other lands. Braving the Maelstorm, the High Elves finally came to settle on the land of Lordaeron, where they established the capital Quel'Thalas. With Malfurion now away in the Emerald Dream, Tyrande Whisperwind was left to the reconstruction of the Kaldorei. She again established the Sentinels, an Elite Guard of the Kaldorei from the remnants of the Kaldorei resistance. And as the Centuries past all seemed to return to a state of peacefulness. AEGWYNN AND THE GUARDIANS OF TRISFAL Far away in the Trisfal Glades, just north of Lordaeron where Quel'Thalas resided, a darkness brewed. Driving the High Elves that had landed there long ago, a new group was formed named the Order of Trisfal. An Order formed of the Human and Gnomes that resided in that land. Known as Azotha. This Order was goal driven to destroy any and all outcroppings of the Burning Legion's taint in Azeroth. And should it ever arise again, to eradicate the Burning Legion once more. Bent on hunting the surviving remnants that had survived the Great Sundering through out Azeroth. Establishing the Guardians of Trsifal and ultimately, giving the title to Aegwynn, the then most powerful mage of the Human world. Much to her male counterparts distaste. Becoming a Guardian of Trsifal granted Aegwynn with not only more power, but longevity, where she would serve the Guardians well passed the life of a normal Human. After her Guardianship, Aegwynn took to the hunt. Dispatching demons easily and without hesitation. even in some regards against the Orders will. One such occassion was during the battle against the demon Zmodlor, who was possessing children. After which, she traveled to Northrend. Then furthermore to Storm Peaks, in search for a group of Demons bent on destroying the Dragons that ruled there. With effort Aegwynn drove the Demons back. But Sargeras himself discovered this, along with Aegwynn's vulnerability with her cocky personaility as it was laced with darkness that he could use. He presented himself to her as an aspect of his true self, with the full intention of losing to her. His true plan on corrupting her. And through her, her son Medivh who he had consorted with Kil'Jaeden, then busy with the corruption of the Orcs on Draenor, to use him as a tool to bring forth the Burning Legion and the Horde to Azeroths shore once again. But what Sargeras did not forsee was that by using the Aspect part of himself to reveal to Aegwynn, he had also trapped part of himself in Azeroth when he was slain. And when Aegwynn, upon defeating him, locked him away on a small island near the Maelstorm where the Well of Eternity had once lay, he deviated his plans to restore his body. The island now called, the Tomb of Sargeras. THE DARK PORTAL As Medivh grew, Sargeras taint upon him grew as well. Ultimately awakening when Medivh awoke from a dark and mysterious twenty year coma, where he would make the blood pact with Gul'Dan from Draenor. Deep inside Krazhan, Medivh delved into studying a way to bring the Orcs to wipe out Azeroth. Promising Gul'Dan, through Sargeras intent, that he would attain Godship upon finding the Tomb of Sargeras. Much to Gul'Dan's liking. Soon, the Dark Portal arose, and despite the efforts of Aegwynn to comvince him otherwise, and the battle that ensued, Medivh still was able to bring forth the first of the Horde to Azeroths shores. Unknown now to any but Medivh and Aegwynn. As the First Wat began, the mages of Dalaran supplied Medivh with an apprentice named Khadgar. And through Khadgar, the humans learned that Medivh was the reason that the Horde had been able to infiltrate the Dark Portal. Under the banner of King Llane and Medivh's best friend Anduin Lothar, they braved Karazhan and killed Medivh. Forcing Sargeras back into the Twisting Nether. Gul'Dan on the hand had heard of the raiding party against Karazhan on the eve of Stormwinds invasion. Heading there, he tore at Medivh's mind for information on the Tomb of Sargeras. But was thwarted as the exiled guardian was killed. And by his lust for the power, inadvertently led to the killing of Blackhand and the Shadow Council by Orgrim Doomhammer, who had been given the information by Durotan. Durotan, the leader of the Frostwolf Clan whohad succeeded from Gul'Dan's rule, was then assassinated by Gul'Dan's surviving followers. Leaving only his son to live. Aedles Blackmoore would find him soon after, naming him Thrall. When Gul'Dan, now in a somewhat position of power within the Horde under Orgrim, he set off for the Tomb of Sargeras with more than half of the Hordes forces on the eve the the invasion against Lordaeron. Where he ultimately would be destroyed along with his forces by the Demons that still lurked there. His skull would be given to Tichondrius, who would use it to lead the scourge in the battle for Hyjal in the years to come. With half of his forces gone, Orgrim was forced to retreat, and be driven back to the Dark Portal. Where his forces were all but destroyed. Leaving the survivors to be put into internment camps. THE PROPHET MEDIVH SPEAKS Some time later, word would reach the ear of Orgrim, who had escaped his confinement and was in hiding, of a young Orc named Thrall who had found his way to the Frostwolf Clan, the son of Durotar. When Orgrim heard this, he readily rode to meet him. Where they both joined together in the goal of freeing their people. But on the day of the last internment camps liberation, Orgrim fell, announcing Thrall as the new leader of the Horde. During this time, Prince Arthas and Jaina Proudmoore were busy investigating a new danger that was befalling the world, The Scourge. Arthas and Jaina sought for its source headstrongly. But it was only at Stratholme, where the people there had already began to change into what would become the deadliest force Azeroth had known thus far, that Arthas began to lose his mind. To the rutheful disagreement of Jaina, Arthas attacked and raised Stratholme and its citizens. Ultimately being confronted my Mal'Ganis himself, the leader of the scourge, and thus beginning his plunge down the cold dark path to become the Lich King. The Prophet saw the impedence of the dangers that were befalling the land and acted swiftly. Contacting Jaina Proudmoore, Thrall, and Malfurion Stormrage to form an alliance against the rising devestation. They agreed, though maybe not at all to eagerly. Jaina sailed out with her loyal detachment of human warriors with Thrall braving the Maelstorm with his own people along with Grom Hellscream, a general of the Horde. When they reached Kalimdor, the Burning Legion was already massing itself under the command of Mannoroth, Kil'Jaeden, and Archimonde. Whos plans were all coming together despite Medivh's efforts. Thrall and Jaina met, under heated conditions, at the top of Stonetalon Mountains where the forged the first bonds of the alliance. Grom Hellscream, corrupted by power as he was, fled to join the forces under Mannoroth. Drinking the demons own blood to gain power, which resulted in their doom. When Tichondrius arrived with his scourge, having been given the ownership by Archimonde when Mal'Ganis was struck down by Arthas, the battle began. The demonic Orcs tore through the land with their demon and scourge allies. Burning through the forests and even striking down the Demi-God Cenarius who had joined the fight with the Elven sentinels and human-orc alliance. SECOND RISE OF THE BURNING LEGION Arthas, who had claimed Frostmourne and had slain his father with the blade, was already to far down his insane path. But the current Lich King was growing stronger despite his lack of power. Strong enough to resist the demons who controlled him and warn Arthas to go to Kalimdor. There he would find the Demon Hunter Illidan, with words to show him to the current Scourge leader, Tichondrius. As Arthas set sail, Tyrande and Malfurion, who had been called back from the Emerald Dream at the eve of the battle, reached word of Cenarius' death. Grieved, Tyrande awoke Illidan in the hopes that he would have the strength to combat this tyranny. Much to Malfurion, and ultimately Maeiv Shadowsong's, dissaproval. But Illidan would agree, with the promise of never returning to the Elven lands again. Illidan met Arthas on the field of battle with a handful of his most trusted followers. Then called the Demon Hunters, coining the term forever as the greatest sacrifice that would never be recognized. Illidan, under word from Arthas who was now set sail to return to Lordaeron now that his task had been accomplished, met Tichondrius' forces with his own just as Thrall and Jaina Proudmoore met Grom Hellscream and Mannoroth's with their own. In the ensuing battle, Grom, Mannoroth, and Tichondrius would fall. But Illidan, claiming the Skull of Gul'Dan, would be changed forever into the very thing that he was sworn to destroy. Becoming a Half-Demon. Tyrande and Malfurion would not have it, and sent Illidan and his band of Demon Hunters away, Maeiv Shadowsong and her Wardens would follow heatedly. As he set sale for the distant lands, Archimonde would lay siege to the World Tree Nordrassil, where he would be slain by the might of Malfurion and those that guarded the Well of Eternity. This struggle is known as the Battle of Hyjal, and marks the end of the Buring Legions second wave of terror. ESCAPE TO DRAENOR As the battle for the second Well of Eternity progressed, Illidan and his Demon hunters were banished from Kalimdor. But with now where to go, and followed closely by Maeiv Shadowsong and her Warden bent on enslaving them again, Illidan turned to Kil'Jaeden, the last surviving general of the Burning Legion, despite everything. Kil'Jaeden feigning an allegiance, told him to destroy the true evil of the land, the Lich King. For only then would he be able to save the world from the tyranny that sought to destroy it. It would be some time after this that Illidan would raise Black Temple and march upon the Frozen Throne. At that point, the Lich King would move his own pawn into action, sending Arthas to intercept Illidan. Illidan readily agreed, to his Demon Hunters surprise, and set sail for the Broken Isles. The resting place of the Tomb of Sargeras where he would seek out the Eye of Sargeras. The artifact that the Guardian Aegwynn had locked the aspect of Sargeras in an age ago. Much to Kil'Jaeden, and through him, Sargeras' pleasure. Maeiv Shadowsong intecepted this information, who sent word to Malfurion and Tyrnade of Illidan betrayal. Reaching them only days after the victory over Archimonde. Malfurion and Tyrnade sailed off immediately, arriving just as Illidan escaped. Flanked by his Demon Hunters and the newly allied Naga from the seas below. Maeiv, Tyrande, and Malfurion raced after him to Lordaeron, and thereafter to the destroyed city of Dalaran. Where Illidan was breaking open the Ice Crown cap by cap in his haste to destroy the Lich King and the Scourge. But it would come to pass that a truce would fall onto the three friends Illidan, Tyrande, and Malfurion. Illidan, vowing to never return, escaped with his Demon Hunter to Draenor, the Outlands. Now fully aware of Kil'Jaeden's treachery. agreeing with the new ally of Kael'Thas, the High Elf leader whos home was raised by the Scourge, to join forces when the time came. After this moment, Malfurion and Tyrande would return to Kalimdor to eradicate the rest of the Scourge and Demons that lay waste there. Maeiv Shadowsong, now the full embodiment of vengeance against Illidan and his Demon Hunters, followed Illidan into the Outlands. But was ultimately captured and locked away by Illidan. Now filled with the power of a Half-Demon, and with the help of his detachment of Demon Hunters, now feuled with the ranks of dedicated Kael'Thas allies. Illidan lay siege to the Pit Lord Magtheridon, cutting off all but a handful of the Dark Portals that the demons there were using to travel to Azeroth. Claiming the the ownership of Draenor. But Kil'Jaeden, now infuriated that Illidan had betrayed him, ordered Illidan to march against the Lich King once again. Kil'Jaeden, angered at the loss of Archimonde, had lost all control of the Lich King, and was planning on stopping the Lich's plans if nothing else. THE SECOND GENERATION DEMON HUNTERS When Illidan finished his siege upon Black Temple, Kil'Jaeden was upon him, in all of his eternal glory. Kil'Jaeden forced Illidan and his promising new allies, to now lay a second siege to the Frozen Throne. Offering him again the chance for even more power. Corrupt now, Illidan agreed. But this in turn set in stone the first turning point for Demon Hunters. Now fully aware themselves that Illidan had turned into the very thing that they had sworn to destroy. Under the guide of Telarius Voidstrider, a small detachment od Hunters secrety fled Draenor, fleeing to Kalimdor. Marking the first branch of Demon Hunters not under Illidan called, The Dark Embrace. Telarius would be slain by Maeiv Shadowsong a time later, leaving the handful of surviving Demon Hunters to fight against the Demonic and Scourge taint that plagued the world. With the loss of those Demon Hunters, Illidan was unable to defeat Arthas, who had been summoned there to complete the Lich King's plans. The latter striking him down and casting him and the remnants of his forces back into Draenor. Kael'Thas, now set on bringing Kil'Jaeden into Azeroth entirely under the word of Illidan probably, was thwarted by a handful of heroes, sending Kil'Jaeden back into the Twisting Nether where he waits patiently. Illidan, upon returning to Draenor, was corrupted completely now. His mind unable to comprehend that he had lost to Arthas. And marked him and his Demon hunter followers as traitors. Maeiv Shadowsong, who with the help of Akama, escaped her imprisonment and finally killed Illidan. THE THIRD GENERATION DEMON HUNTERS With full knowledge that Kil'Jaeden was still alive and aware of their ultimate existance to strike down and destroy him and Sargeras, the Demon Hunters of the old age sought for anything that would give them the advantage over the might of the Demon Lord, and eventually, of the Dark Titan himself. Deathwing has since been defeated and the Lich King is no more. The scourge is being rounded up as well as the rest of the Burning Legion's demonic horde. But with so few Hunters left in the world, whether due to hiding or from death, it would seem Sargeras' rule would never come to an end. But out of that darkness came a light. A young Demon Hunter named Syriac Septhtis arose from the ashes. Bringing with him the old ways and abthing them in the light of the new age. How he has come to harness such abilities is unknown, but he now seeks to take the fight to Kil'Jaeden and Sargeras' themselves. Armed with a whole new array of their own demonic magic. He calls his band of brothers and sisters his family, Halidom, the last true Demon Hunters guild. 'The Hollowed Trials - Becoming a Demon Hunter' The First Trial: Trial of Madness "One must be faced by darkness..." Since Demon Hunters are faced by this and are even imbued by its relentless power, every initiate is first stripped down to nothingness by the black of the abyss for three days. During this process, an initiate must not only survive, but maintain their sanity and psyche. This will indicate that the initiate may be able to withstand the punishment in taking darkness into their bodies. They are pulled inside a black stasis where a once great and powerful Demon Hunter tests their mettle against the onslaught of his examination. The Second Trial: Trial of Torment "One must be faced by fear to cleanse their hearts and minds..." Demon Hunters are never afraid. Fear begets Torture, Torture begets Torment, Torment begets Chaos, and Chaos begets Demons. To understand the severity of this, an Initiate must overcome all fears to show they are able to withstand the temptation of Chaos. They must face horrors and be tormented by horrors for an eternity within an elapsing time. This will take place in a chamber known as the Tomb of Time. Initiates are only allowed in this Tomb for the duration of a single day, lest they be torn apart completely. Those that are able to overcome their fears and move forward are accepted as Greystar Trainees. The Next level in their long and arduous journey to become a Demon Hunter. Immediately following this Trial awaits the Trial of Temptation, for to truly test the mettle of the new Greystar, they must be at one of their weakest states. The Third Trial: Trial of Temptation "One must never succumb to our enemies..." Demon Hunters live and dwell in the same darkness as the demon they slaughter. As a Greystar, the Trial of Temptation is the first taste of Dark Energy that will pass through their bodies. They will be chained before the ritual will begin, for the safety of themselves and the safety of those around them. Once chained and bound, Fel Energy will begin to seep into their body. To pass the Trial a Greystar must be not only be able to resist the changes the Fel Energy will try and conjure upon them, but must be able to release keep it under their control. If they should lose themselves to the power at all, or allow this energy to create changes on their bodies, they will fail. And thus be excommunicated from Haildom. The Fourth Trial: Trial of Blood "One must be able to stand against even the deadliest of opponents..." Demon Hunters must be strong both in numbers and as individuals. The body must be hardened and tested constantly to prepare it for the darkness that awaits it in battles to come. A Greystar will be succumbed to no food or water for thirteen days with no sleep. Within the same stasis they had ventured into on the First Trial. During this time, the Greystar will be forced to battle wave after wave of both Demon and Fel Creature alike. In varying climates and conditions. To pass they must survive, and they must not back down. If this is accomplished, the Greystar will become a Darkstar, and be that much closer to joining the ranks of Halidom. The Fifth Trial: Trial of True Darkness "One must be able to live and breath in his enemies home..." Demon Hunters are the wielders of Darkness and Chaos. therefor they must know where it comes from. As a Darkstar, one has proven themselves worthy of this Trial and to be imbued with the basic forms of Demon Hunter power. This form will eventually mold itself into the style that the individual Demon Hunter wishes to command as they progress throughout the the Trial. The Trial of True Darkness lasts for six days, where the Darkstars body will become marred by a raw form of demonic energy known as Spektre ~ A raw, unformed essence of Demonic Aura. ~. If they survive the ritual then they are then sent back to the Trial of Bloods final showdown with their Demon Hunter Mentor. Here they will determin what Aspect the Darkstar will receive during the next trial and work with them through combat in order to keep their power level maintained. Through this they will tame the restless Demonic energy to the Darkstars body and emotions. So that it does not rip through them unknowingly. Since a Spektre is already rogue and filled with its own emotions of devestation. It must be formed to fit with the personality, and style of the aspiring Demon Hunter. Through this, they will achieve the title of Fallenstar. The Final Trial: Trial of the Demon Hunter "One must be blind from the light to better see the darkness..." Demon Hunter's are bound by sacred ritual. It is their greatest sacrifice, and one that truly makes or breaks Demon Hunters. As a Fallenstar, one has proven that they are ready to take up the mantle, Demon Hunter. To take on the ultimate of sacrifices. And is only passed if they live. The Ritual of the Demons Call '''is where Demon Hunters are given their Spectral Sight. Giving them the power to see Demoinc and Fel energies clearly and unhindered. It is their greatest power, and one that without, Demon Hunters would be nothing more than blind rabbles in the swarm. Once the Ritual has begun, a new stasis room will be presented to them. But this room, unlike all the others, is not filled with darkness. Instead it is white, purely white, and in it lies the Demon Claw of Zaze' Lendre. The Fallenstar will be placed in a hovering suspension in the center of the room by the leading Demon Hunter. He will then begin to take the claw, and imbue darkness into their eyes. This will blind them at first, and the pain is more unbearable than words can describe. the Darkness spreads throught out the entire body, lacing through the skeletal tissue as well as the nervous system. Nothing remains untouched by this Darkness. If the Fallenstar comes to, and after the initial imbuing and pain, they will be asked to open their eyes. As this happens the white room will appear in shades of their True Aspects colors. ~ A True Aspect is the Demonic form of energy that the Demon Hunters Spektre has adapted to. ~ They must be able to identify vetween the Demons and the Demon Hunters auras. This presents the leading Deon Hunter with the safe knowledge that the newest Demon Hunter will not accidently mistake one of their own for a Demon. Once they are able to see, they must be able to transform. The leading Demon Hunter will ask them to change into their Aspects Demonic Form. If they can do so, and break free from their suspended bonds, they will earn the right to be called Demon Hunter and be given their True Name. '''The Day of Name: As all things were given a name when they were born, so to must one be given a new name when they are rebirthed as a Demon Hunter. The newly awakened Demon Hunter will call upon the very Names of Darkness and choose one that befitts them. And from that day, will be forever known as such. These names are kept in a sacred tome guarded by Halidom's leader, Syriac Sephtis. 'Demon Hunters - Third Generation Aspects and Powers' Learn more on each of the available Aspects here: http://halidoms-demon-hunters.wikia.com/wiki/Demon_Hunter_Aspects TheAspects are as followed: ''Fire - Demon Hunter of the Hollowed Flame ''Water - Demon Hunter of the Everlasting Geyser ''Earth - Demon Hunter of the Stone Guardian ''Wind - Demon Hunter of the Tempest Cyclone ''Ice - Demon Hunter of the Infinite Hailstorm ''Nature - Demon Hunter of the Primal Fury Time - Demon Hunter of the Eternal Sigil ''Gravity - Demon Hunter of the Astral Void ' ''Darkness - Demon hunter of the Nightingale Light - Demon Hunter of the Stygian Angel' ''Metal - Demon Hunter of the Ancestral Blade S''ound - Demon Hunter of the Seraphic Song ''Poison - Demon Hunter of the Sacred Fang ''Illusion - Demon Hunter of the Elysian Labrinth Summon - Demon Hunter of the Fallens Wrath Spectral Sight: Spectral Sight is the vision of which all Demon Hunters see through. It is mainly described as a two deminsional world. Colorized by shades of white. With this magic, they can see demonic and fel energies clearly whether they are hidden or even unknown to the target in question. Demonic energies appear as black smears across the pane of white while fel energies are colorized depending on the Demon Hunters chosen aspect. 'Halidom - Ranking' Initiate - 'The Initiate is the where every Demon Hunter begins. Here even the most highly trained warrior who wishes to become a Demon Hunter will begin their Trials. '''Greystar -' The Greystar is the next level in becoming a Demon Hunter, the Greystar is at this point mildly immersed within the Guild. 'Darkstar -' The Darkstar is the rank given to a Greystar after they have proven their worth and mettle. A Darkstar is now looked at for possible Aspects options. 'Fallenstar -' The Fallenstar is the final rank given to an aspirant. The Fallenstar is now on their final path to becoming a Demon Hunter. 'Demon Hunter -' The Rank of Demon Hunter is given to those who have gone through and surpassed the Hallowed Trials. They are now active members of Halidom. 'Demon Sigil -' The Demon Sigil is the next phase of a Demon Hunters progress. It is here that the Demon Hunter will now be in command of small team groups as directed by highers. 'Hallow -' The Hallow, a veteran Demon Hunter who has made a long standing commitment within Halidom. They are considered elite among the elite, and take on Initiates as trainees. 'Demon Hallow -' These handful of Demon Hunters are given the title Demon Hallow for the rare abilities and prowess. They are the some of the strongest and long standing members of Halidom. 'Arch Demon -' The few selected as Halidom's leaders and masters. These few are thought of as the most powerful of Halidom and act as its wisets councilors. 'Arch Hallow -' The title given to the leader of Halidom, who is at this point in time Syriac Sephtis. Regarded as the wisest and most powerful Demon Hunter in Halidom. ---- '''Halidom, Our Guild, Our Family, and Our Home Halidom is a diverse, heavily RP oriented guild. We do use a roll system for both combat and normal play so as to completely eliminate God-Modding and a stale, dull Role Play experience. We have taken every role playing game out there, looked them over, and have taken the ultimate in both play styles and story lines. It is a lot of fun and an experience for even the most veteran Role Player. Hope to see you soon! Visit our Role Playing page here! Learn how to play our game! http://halidoms-demon-hunters.wikia.com/wiki/Halidom%27s_Combat_and_Roll_System See Haildoms home and friends! http://halidoms-demon-hunters.wikia.com/wiki/Our_Guild Category:Browse